exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Wesson
"Reality is fake, chaos is progress, art is dead and death is art. Boom." - Jonathan Wesson Jonathan Wesson is a rebellious individual who became the antagonist in David Noachia's game. Story Your Part in the Game Jonathan was a young, rebellious man who sought to shake up the foundations of society. This militant anarchist was then approached by the 'God of Masks' who offered him to become an enemy in his game in exchange for power and the ability to change things. Jonathan accepted - only to be forced to perform more and more destructive acts, killing people only to upset the world's balance. Despite attempting to only kill people such as unpunished criminal, Jonathan was targeted as an enemy by Melissa Powell's group, despite him actually closely bonded with Melissa's alter ego Viridi Powell who viewed him as another predator. In the end however, as everyone was forced to play their part, Jonathan was obliterated by a powerful mask used by Maribel Octava. Reborn and Returned Jonathan was however 'repaired' by Joshua Skye in order to attempt to assassinate the God of Masks; before he succeeded though, an enraged Viridi, mourning his death, had already found and challenged. the God. Jonathan supports her, helping expose his identity as David Noachia. Acknowledging his defeat, David freed Jonathan from his duty and made his apologies by allowing Viridi to exist independently. Despite being still extremely bitter about David's actions, Jonathan went on to live with Viridi, congratulating her as she became a Conceptual Avatar of Potential. When they arrived to the Cheshire Isle, they also met with Belial, their Future Child, and gladly welcomed him by their side. Appearence Jonathan is a man with dark grey hair and similar-colored eyes, dressed in black and red clothing meant to evoke the spiky exterior of many metal band members. After being saved by Joshua, part of his skin turns black, and his eyes now glow a bright red in the dark. Personality Jonathan is a loud but somewhat poetic individual, an anarchist and an artist who constantly expresses desire for change and chaos, and is a notorious trouble-maker. Confident and ferocious, he views himself as a 'beast' hidden within civilization. However, he possesses a strong sense of morality and justice, although his view on ethics often put him at odds with the power in place. Jonathan is also a passionate musician, one who believes in constant creation - to him, art is something that destroys that which is corrupt or useless, while still paving the way for something better. He thus justifies the destruction he causes with his philosophy of 'change through chaos'. Powers * Shadow Powers: As a Shadow awakened by Joshua, he possesses great, supernatural resilient, and can inflict powerful subconscious wounds. * Mask of the Enemy: He was granted a powerful ability-enhancing mask in David's game. Storylines * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade features him centrally. Trivia * His last name comes from the Smith and Wesson gun model. * He was modeled after The World Ends With You's Sho Minamimoto. ** This also relates to his tattoos and the animal they depict - Jonathan's totem animal, a black lion. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. Category:Character Category:Mindscape Category:Interra